The present invention relates to worksurfaces and, more particularly, to worksurfaces that support storage accessories, desk wire trays, technology tools and privacy panels.
Many office furniture constructions include a rigid worksurface capable of supporting various devices, such as computers and telephones. These worksurfaces can sometimes include pass-through-holes for power cables and telephone cables. Cabinets, shelving, and privacy panels are sometimes supported above the worksurface, and drawers, shelving, and modesty panels are sometimes supported below the worksurface. Many conventional office furniture constructions also include free-standing units such as file cabinets that are arranged for access below the worksurface.
In the above described constructions, the drawers, shelves, and privacy panels are typically located in pre-designated locations on or above the worksurface. In these one-size-fits-all constructions, the user is generally limited to the locations designated by the manufacture without regard to individual preferences. In existing constructions that do allow for repositioning of the drawers, shelves, and privacy panels, the task of repositioning these objects can require complicated steps and tooling, discouraging the actual customization of the workspace for the user.
Many existing office furniture constructions are also poorly suited to support technology tools. For example, electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and LCD displays typically benefit from respective cradles, stands, and mounts. However, existing cradles, stands and mounts might not be interchangeable. In addition, the existing cradles, stands and mounts might not suit each user's preferences. For example, the height of a given cradle, stand or mount might be suitable for some users, while being unsuitable for other users. In addition, the placement of cradles, stands or mounts might be confined to a particular location on or above the worksurface, with little or no variability.